Save The Future
by Madara's Queen
Summary: Madara mengutuki nasib sial yang menimpa dirinya di kala ia mendapati dirinya beserta Naruto dan Tobirama terdampar di masa depan hanya karena jurus percobaan Hiraishin milik Tobirama. Namun kelihatannya ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dituntaskan olehnya dan juga anak kebanggannya itu, Uchiha Naruto. Rewritten of The Future of the World Are In Your Hands
1. Chapter 1A

Author's Note :

Gomenasai Minna-san! Setelah setahun ga update, akhirnya queen merewrite story ini karena pas queen lagi iseng2 baca ulang, queen merasa malu dengan story yang satu ini.. hehehe.. walaupun itungannya waktu itu masih baru pertama kali publish..hahh.. alurnya masih kurang jelas yah? Hehehehe... jadi, setelah queen berpikir2, akhirnya queen rewrite, namun dengan alur yang beda dari yang awal.

Madara n naruto ke masa depan bukan karena Tobi, tapi karena pas lagi ikut latihan jurus percobaan Hiraishinnya Tobirama. Naruto juga bukan baby lagi, tapi langsung 10 tahun umurnya dan sudah Genin (Kan dilatih secara pribadi sama Madara, cuma ya gak overpowered gitu).

Himeko tetap jadi istri OC Madara dan soal Rinnegan saya hilangkan karena alasan tertentu..hehehe.. kira2 itu garis besar kenapa Madara n naruto jadi kedepak ke masa depan :D. Dan disini, Himeko tidak ikut dulu ke masa depan..hehehe.. melainkan Tobirama!**  
**

Queen sih udah ada ide buat yang satu ini.. dan yah, opini kalian masih terbuka kok..hehehe..

Dan maaf masih pendek, soalnya queen nulis di kantor..hehe.. jadi kesela2 pekerjaan XD

So, Happy Reading n gimme your opinion, ya know!~

* * *

Chapter 1A - Prologue

...

Era Sengoku Jidai, mimpi buruk bagi semua orang yang sangat menginginkan untuk berakhirnya periode peperangan antar klan ini. Semua klan berperang dengan satu sama lain, untuk merebut daerah kekuasaan, harta dan yang terpenting adalah dikenal sebagai klan terkuat disana, sehingga klan lain akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin menyerang.

Senju dan Uchiha menduduki dua posisi teratas sebagai klan terkuat yang pernah ada. Jika ada dua klan lain yang berseteru, maka salah satu dari mereka akan merekrut bantuan dari klan Senju, sementara yang lainnya dari klan Uchiha. Bisa dibilang, itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan dari sekian alasan yang membuat kedua klan ini selalu berseteru, musuh bebuyutan dari tahun ke tahun.

Hingga pada akhirnya, rantai kebencian itu diputuskan oleh kedua kepala klan Senju dan Uchiha. Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara, yang pada akhirnya mendirikan sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Hashirama pun ditunjuk sebagai Hokage dan Madara sebagai Co-Hokage, beserta dengan kedua penasihat masing-masing, Tobirama Senju dan Izuna Uchiha.

Hashirama percaya bahwa jika dirinya dan Madara menjabat sebagai Hokage dan Co-Hokage merupakan simbol bahwa Uchiha dan Senju adalah sederajat, atau bisa di katakan sama kuatnya seperti yang mereka sudak ketahui sendiri.

Tidak hanya klan Senju dan Uchiha, namun klan-klan lain seperti Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Shimura, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, dan Kurama turut serta mengaliansikan klan mereka pada Konoha, sehingga desa tersebut bertambah besarm seiring semakin banyaknya klan yang ikut.

Dua tahun kemudian, Hashirama menikahi gadis cantik asal Uzushiogakure yang bernama Uzumaki Mito. Kemampuannya sebagai Kunoichi dan seorang Uzumaki pun tidak diragukan lagi, menjadikan dirinya layak sebagai pendamping hidup sang Hokage.

Sementara itu, setengah tahun kemudian Madara menyusul untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis dari klan Senju yang merupakan adik sepupu dari Hashirama dan Tobirama, Himeko Senju. Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Madara yang dikenal sangat membenci klan Senju itu bisa berakhir dengan wanita klan Senju? Walaupun mereka sudah tahu kalau Madara awalnya hanya berteman dengan Hashirama seorang.

Dan sekarang, 10 tahun sudah berlalu dan Konoha sudah berkembang pesat dari segi bangunan, perekonomian dan yang lainnya. Dan saat ini, salah satu Co-Hokage kita sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah jalan utama Konoha, ditemani dengan putra tunggal kebanggannya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju Training Ground 23 karena mereka diundang oleh Hashirama untuk mencoba tekhnik Hiraishin ciptaan Tobirama. Sebenarnya dari awal Madara juga tidak mau datang, hanya saja Naruto ingin sekali mempelajari teknik keren dari pamannya yang menurut Madara itu biasa saja, walaupun ia mengakui kejeniusan Tobirama.

Singkatnya, mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju dan disambut dengan Hashirama yang hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sementara Tobirama hanya diam dan begitupun Izuna bersama Himeko.

"Kenapa lama sekali Madara? Apa kau sengaja berlama-lama karena ingin menikmari waktu liburan ya? " Dan Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas atas sifat tidak jelas dari sahabatnya itu.

"Diam Hashirama. Dan sekarang, cepat kau selesaikan apa yang kau inginkan Senju. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting.."

"Tou-sama.." Bisik Naruto sembari menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi heran. Mengapa ayahnya ini susah sekali untuk mengusir kebencian didalam hatinya sih?

Doeng~

Dan Hashirama pun kembali ke dalam masa depresinya dan Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengutuki sifat tidak teganya ini.

"Iya-iya.. aku menikmati liburanku dan berhentilah depresi seperti itu, dobe! Wajahmu mirip seperti anjing memelas tahu" Dan kali ini Hashirama hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

"Souka! Jadi seperti itu ya cara kerjanya? Baiklah! Akan kucoba!" Dan dengan itu Naruto langsung mengikuti segel tangan yang harus dilakukan. Tobirama mencoba mengamati, namun sialnya Naruto memiliki satu kesalahan kecil dalam segelnya sehingga sebuah pusaran hitam muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto tertarik.

Tobirama dan Madara yang jaraknya paling dekat pun langsung dengan sigap menarik kedua tangan Naruto, namun naas, tarikan lubang itu lebih kuat dan dengan secepat kilat mereka semua tertarik kedalam sana, meninggalkan Hashirama dan Himeko dan juga Izuna yang masih cengo di tempat.

Dengan tatapan horror, ketiganya menatap satu sama lain setelah lubang itu hilang. Mereka didalam posisi yang cukup jauh tadi setelah pertengkaran kecil Hashirama dan Madara. Itu karena mereka ingin memberikan ruang lebih bagi Naruto untuk berlatih dan sekarang ketiganya menghilang tersedot oleh lubang hitam aneh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Begitulah setidaknya isi pikiran mereka bersama.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya.. alurnya masih kecepatan untuk prologue 1A ini. Cuma nanti di chapter 1 selanjutnya, bakal lebih panjang hehehe...

Arigatou Gozaimashu!

Madara's Queen out!


	2. Chapter 1

Gomen karena kelamaan, minna-san...

Kkupikir aku update ini dulu, tapi masih pendek. Gomen ne minna-san. Queen dan Co-Authorku akan coba mengatur jadwal update untuk masing2 story biar rapi..hehehe

Here's the chapter one! Enjoy~

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Madara or Tobirama and everyone... just belong to Kishimoto-sensei :D

P.S : Naruto baru jadi Chunin, seharusnya ini udah ditulis di chapter kemarin, cuma lupa.. :D dan umurnya masih tetep 10 tahun, jadi paling muda sendiri diantara rookie 12 dan Naruto yang di canon ga jadi Naruko, tapi aku ganti jadi Menma aja.. :D

* * *

Chapter 1 - We're in the middle of a _Big_ Problem

* * *

Suara nyanyian burung di pagi hari pun sanggup untuk membangunkan seorang pria berambut putih yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sembari berusaha untuk bangun dan sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Itu Tobirama Senju yang sepertinya baru mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.. oh ralat.. tetapi pada dirinya, keponakannya dan juga ayah dari keponakannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.. menurutnya.

"Tobirama Ji-sama!" Tobirama mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah kirinya dan menemukan keponakannya yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan memelas. Tobirama hanya terkekeh pelan disaat melihat ekspresinya itu.

Sama seperti Himeko yang memelas agar tidak dimarahi jika ia mendapat masalah. Sepertinya memang benar kalau buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Tetapi, bukan berarti semua ini adalah kesalahan Naruto, ia juga memiliki salah disini dan karena itulah ia tidak akan memarahi Naruto.. yah.. paling hanya memberinya sedikit teguran.

"Naruto, dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Tobirama dengan suara barritone khasnya itu. Ia melihat Naruto menghela nafas sembari menggumam kecil sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Tou-sama sedang pergi untuk melihat dimana kita mendarat, Ji-sama.." Jawab Naruto, layaknya seorang prajurit melapor pada jendralnya. Tobirama hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu...

"Hm.. lalu, segel apa yang kau gunakan tadi, Naruto?" Tanya Tobirama kembali dan dua menit setelah berpikir ia pun hanya menerima sebuah gelengan kepala dari Uchiha kecil didepannya itu, yang berarti ia tidak ingat dan itu cukup membuat Tobirama facepalm.

'Kalau begini masalahnya sih.. lebih baik jalan kaki untuk kembali menuju Konoha..' Batin Tobirama dan tiba-tiba ia mengangguk sendiri, membuat Naruto menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kita tunggu sampai ayahmu kembali dan setelahnya kita akan menuju Konoha tanpa Hiraishin. Jutsu itu ternyata masih jauh dari kata sempurna.." Jelas Tobirama dan Naruto kembali mengangguk.

'Padahal aku sendiri pun berhasil saat mencobanya dan kupikir Naruto akan mampu menggunakanya, setidaknya berpindah 5 atau 6 meter dulu... tetapi malah jadi begini dan aku malah membawa kesialan pada diriku sendiri.. ' Lanjut Tobirama dalam hati.

Naruto adalah salah satu anggota team Genin dibawah pimpinannya selain Hiruzen dan Koharu. Selain itu, Naruto juga sudah lama memperlihaktkan ketertarikannya dengan jutsu ruang dan waktu seperti dirinya, jadilah Tobirama menginginkan agar Naruto bisa ikut mencobanya juga.

Tobirama dan Naruto pun hanya duduk dalam diam sembari melihat-lihat ke alam sekeliling mereka. Di alam terbuka seperti ini sih rasanya cukup menyenangkan dan menenangkan, itulah isi pikiran Naruto.

Sementara itu, sang Senju berambut putih itu tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang Hiraishin no jutsunya itu. Sebenarnya, dimana letak kesalahnya? Ia bahkan sudah menandai tanah di tanah lapang itu dengan tanda segel Hiraishinnya itu.

Kalau Naruto memang tidak sengaja membuat segel lain selain yang diajarkannya, tidak mungkin hasilnya seperti ini.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya Tobirama merasakan chakra Madara yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berada dari kejauhan, begitupun dengan Naruto yang juga dapat merasakan chakra sang ayah. Namun untuk saat ini Naruto baru mampu merasakan chakra atau apapun disekellingnya dalam radius 6-7 km.

Yah, setiap orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, termasuk Naruto.

Madara merasakan kalau putranya ini memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam sensor. Dan jika terus diasah, maka kemampuan sensornya bisa setingkat dengan si albino sialan itu.

Namun, Madara tetap ingin agar Naruto mempelajari teknik yang satu ini karena sensor merupakan teknik yang sering kali di anggap remeh oleh banyak orang. Dan karenanya, Tobirama dengan senang hati menerima permintaan Madara untuk mengajar Naruto dalam teknik itu.

Bukan berarti ia melupakan dua muridnya yang lain. Mereka juga menerima pengajaran yang sama dengan yang diterima oleh Naruto. Makanya, team genin nya itu dapat promosi menjadi Chunin disaat ujian Chunin untuk pertama kalinya berlangsung.

Dan pada akhirnya, sang kepala klan Uchiha pun sampai pada tempat dimana Tobirama dan Naruto menunggu.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan, Uchiha?" Tobirama pun langsung angkat suara disaat Madara baru saja ingin mengambil posisi duduk di tanah. Ia dapat melihat tatapan kesal mengarah kepadanya.

'Ini tidak bagus sama sekali.. terjebak dengan Tou-sama dan Tobirama Ji-sama di hutan seperti ini. Dan sepertinya.. mereka akan berkelahi.. lagi..' Batin Naruto sweatdropped disaat melihat dugaanya benar. Ayahnya dan pamannya mulai berargumen.. lagi..

"Tidak bisakah aku duduk dengan tenang dulu? Aku juga tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Senju sialan!"

"Kau pikir kita bisa tenang ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini, Uchiha sialan?!" Balas Tobirama dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang mengarah pada Madara.

Mendengarnya, Madara hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Cih, aku tidak tahu kenapa Izuna bisa ber'teman' denganmu disaat ia tahu kau pernah hampir membuatnya mati dulu.." Komentar Madara sembari bersandar ke batang pohon, sementara Tobirama hanya menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya. Pusing dengan tingkah sang kepala klan Uchiha itu.

"Itu sih karena Izuna lebih pintar dibanding kau tahu.." Dan sebelum Madara kembali membalas, Naruto akhirnya menengahi pertengkaran tidak jelas antara kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Hah.. Tou-sama. Ji-sama. Sudahi pertengkaran kalian, oke? Kalian itu bukan anak kecil lagi sepertiku.." Kata Naruto sembari bergantian melihat dari ekspresi Tobirama dan Madara.

"Hn, beruntung Naruto memliki sifat seperti Himeko.." Gumam Tobirama singkat.

"Cih.. baiklah.. akan kuberitahu dimana kita sekarang.." Dan pada akhirnya setelah perdebatan tidak jelas antara dua pria dewasa itu, Madara pun akhirnya mulai menjelaskan keadaan yang menimpa mereka

"Kita.. berada di hutan yang berada di luar perbatasan Konoha.." Mendengar itu, Tobirama langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Madara lagi.

"Baiklah, itu cukup bagus.. hanya diluar perbatasan Konoha bukan? Satu jam berlari juga kita sampai.." Komentar Tobirama.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, idiot! Memang kita berada di luar perbatasan Konoha, namun kita malah ke masa depan!" Dan hal itu sukses membuat dua orang lainnya terkejut bukan main.

"M-Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku tidak salah dalam mempraktekkan segelnya saat itu" Anak berusia 10 tahun itu pun langsung saja meminta maaf disaat ia mengerti kalau masalah yang ia sebabkan adalah masalah besar dan _mungkin saja_ kedua orang dewasa ini juga tidak tahu jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun melembut ekspresinya dan memeluk Naruto untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Ssshh.. tidak apa-apa.. semua orang wajar membuat kesalahan. Tenang saja, oke?" Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, senang karena sang ayah mengerti dirinya dan memaafkannya.

Tobirama hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban ayah-anak itu. Sepertinya ia rasa ia harus mulai mencari pendamping hidupnya?

* * *

Singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai kedalam kantor Hokage dengan bantuan dua orang Chunin yang memasang wajah shok, dan gugup juga disepanjang perjalanan. Tidak hanya kedua chunin itu, sepanjang jalan dipenuhi dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget dari para pejalan kaki dan penduduk desa.

Tentu saja. Madara dan Tobirama mengerti bagaimana ekspresi orang-orang diasat melihat orang yang seharusnya mati malah hidup dan berjalan dengan santai disepanjang jalan desa mereka.

Sang Hokage ternyata adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen yang juga adalah murid dari Tobirama. Naruto yang akhirnya diberi tahu bahwa pria tua didepannya adalah Hiruzen langsung kaget dan kesal karena bukan ia ternyata yang menjadi Hokage, melainkan saingannya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Tobirama kalau mereka bertiga sebenarnya terdampar ke masa depan karena jutsu Hiraishin yang gagal, Hiruzen langsung memberikan opininya.

"Hm.. sebentar.. aku tidak pernah ingat kalau Madara-sama memiliki anak dan istri.. Dan team ku adalah Koharu dan Homura.." Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat hati sang kepala klan Uchiha tertohok.

"Hiruzen-dobe! Jangan berkata seperti itu didepan Tou-sama! Dan apa-apaan kau ini? Masa tidak mengenali sahabatmu sendiri?" Protes Naruto sebal.

Tobirama pun diam saja dan setelah mengerti apa maksud Hiruzen berkata seperti itu..

"Ya ampun.. kita tidak hanya terlempar ke masa depan.." Komentar Tobirama sukses membuat tiga pasang mata itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Nani? Jadi tidak hanya ke masa depan? Lalu.. apa maksudmu..." Mendengar Madara mengerti maksudnya, Tobirama pun mengangguk.

"Ya, kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda juga dengan dimensi kita.." Dan Madara pun berharap kalau ia memiliki mesin waktu sekarang juga agar bisa pulang.

Hahh... kekacauan macam apa ini?

TBC

* * *

A/N : Maaf karena keterlambatan update bagi semua story aku ya para senpai sekalian..hehe..

Seperti yang aku bilang kalau Senju Naruto udah setengah jadi dan dua sisanya masih dalam proses.. hmm.. jadi aku update yang ini dulu karena inspirasinya baru masuk sekarang..hehehe

Thank you and please RnR!~

Jaa Ne~


End file.
